Mendigando Amor: juegos del destino
by Savannah H
Summary: Dos jóvenes con vidas completamente opuestas ven sus vidas cruzadas. ¿Cuánto tardarán en darse cuenta que es un juego del destino?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Este fic, es un ExT… algo de SxS pero muy poco…

Bueno, espero que les guste, espero comentarios (buenos, malos, no importa…)

…

Guarda que empieza…

_**Dos Mundos Diferentes**_

Cáp. 1

Tomoeda, 9.30 PM.

Las calles antes agitadas comenzaban a dormirse poco a poco, apaciguados por la paz de la noche. Muchos comenzaban a apurarse en llegar a sus casas. Otros ni tenían una.

La gente rica se preocupaba en que los pobres no les rayaran sus lujosos convertibles. Los pobres se preocupaban por encontrar algo para comer. Los ricos no escatimaban el dinero, gastándolo como si fuera el aire que respiraban. Mientras, los pobres desahuciados rogaban con encontrar alguna moneda en la calle. Aunque fuera sólo una.

En Tomoeda, las noches no eran fáciles. Mucho menos en pleno invierno. Y menos aun si una tormenta de nieve amenazaba con congelar a los mendigos que dormían entre los tachos de basura, en las oscuras calles sin salida, debajo de algún vehículo…

En pleno centro japonés, cada tienda rebasaba de gente, despilfarrando plata, saliendo de cada local, de cada shopping, con 3 o 4 bolsas cargadas de regalos, para alguien más o para ellos. A sólo unas cuadras de esa urbanidad plena, la civilización se mostraba en todo su esplendor de la mano de la monumental arquitectura, demostrada en mansiones inmensas, en residenciales esplendorosas; las marcas de auto aparecían en cada lujoso automóvil cero kilómetro, dando por sentado que Tomoeda era una de las ciudades más envidiadas en cuanto a la riqueza de los propietarios de dichas moradas, dignas de envidia y admiración.

Pero, a solo unos pasos de aquel paraíso humano, se encontraba un escenario que contrastaba con todo lo anterior. Calles de tierra dividían las manzanas donde se ubicaban unos ranchos dignos de lástima. Allí no habían casas, sino trozos de madera y chapa que simulaban servir de abrigo. Dentro de ellas vivían algunos afortunados, mientras que en el medio de cada calles dormían otros no tan dichosos. Al ser los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, nadie se acercaba a ellos. O peor aun, los ignoraban. A los barrios y a su gente, suplicando ayuda. Los más bandidos solían aprovecharse de la soledad y lejanía de esos rancheríos para robar el poco pan que conseguía esa gente.

A esas altas horas de la noche, no era recomendable recorrer los barrios más pobres. No por lo menos para un joven de sólo 16 años, haciéndose paso entre la espesa capa de nieve que comenzaba a acumularse.

Este joven sólo vestía una remera manga larga, rota y sucia, y un pantalón en el mismo estado. Su pelo enmarañado caía sobre sus ojos azules, ahora cerrados para evitar que le entre nieve.

Solo y sin nadie buscaba, todas las noches, un lugar donde dormir. Siempre que encontraba uno le era arrebatado por algún maniático muerto del frío.

Desconocía su nombre y su identidad, su edad, las razones por las cuales se encontraba solo en ese mundo cruel, abandonado a la suerte del destino. Varias veces había intentado insertarse en aquel sector de la sociedad tan poderoso, de conseguir un trabajo, pero siendo analfabeto todo es imposible. Especialmente en Japón.

El alambrado que dividía a los ricachones de los mendigos era difícilmente cruzado por este chico, debiendo esconderse y escapar cada noche de los policías que trataban de evitar la entrada de aquellos indeseados. Pero, al no conseguir nada, volvía a sus orígenes. O por lo menos los que creía sus orígenes. Si es que tenía alguno.

Gracias a su agilidad física, cruzar aquel muro de alambres a dichas horas se le hizo un poco más fácil. Recorría, como un gato en la oscuridad, las asfaltadas calles que se encontraban entre las diversas mansiones que brillaban en su esplendor, buscando algo. No sabía qué había ido a buscar, pero 16 años de vivir en la incertidumbre del destino seguramente agobiaba a cualquiera.

Encontró un tacho de considerable tamaño al costado de una calle. Olió algo, y pensó que esa noche quizá comiera algo. Al acercarse a su probable cena, alguien lo sorprendió.

Un hombre de por lo menos 2 metros de alto y 150 kilos lo tomó por el hombro y lo tiró al suelo.

-Alejate, mugriento. Andá a buscar tu comida a otro lado. –le dijo severamente. El joven vio a vestía ropas azul marino, y tenía una de esas chapitas de metal que usaban los policías. Entonces, se levantó del suelo y, sin decir palabra, se fue.

El joven siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con algo que le llamó la atención. Era seguramente la casa más bella de la zona. Con una gran fuente en forma de cisne iluminada en el centro, un amplio jardín era alumbrado por reflectores, que demostraban su belleza. Pero no solo vio eso.

En la verja de esa casa, el chico distinguió otra placa de metal, seguramente con el nombre de la familia que habitaba allí.

Mientras admiraba dicha mansión, algo lo sorprendió. Una limusina, tan larga como un tren, paró detrás suyo, y un hombre similar al anterior bajó del automóvil, de la puerta trasera.

-¿A quien buscás? –le preguntó hostilmente.

-A nadie… sólo… miraba… -dijo el chico, quien comenzaba a alejarse de a poco, caminando de espaldas.

-¿Qué mirabas? –el hombre seguía allí parado, al lado de la puerta del auto. –No hay nada para robar. Y ni te atrevas a hacerlo. ¿OK?

-Sí… -El chico miró al hombre, y pensó que si se apuraba, y se atrevía, podía ver su noche salvada del hambre -¿No tiene algo de comida para tirar?

El hombre lo miró, y le dio pena. A quién no.

-Esperá, nene. No te muevas de acá.

El hombre subió a la limusina, la reja de entrada se abrió y el auto entró. Pero el chico iba a esperar. Dio media vuelta, sin irse muy lejos, y miró unos afiches pegados en una de las paredes que cubría una casa.

No sabía leer, pero un par de letras que había allí escritas eran similares a las que se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión. Comprobó y sí, eran ciertas. En la fotografía, aparecía una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, sonriente pero a la vez seria. Se acordó de lo que le había dicho un hombre en su barrio: "_Cuidate, porque los ricos van a elegir presidente y pasan cosas malas. Tené cuidado con todo, y no te fíes de nadie, porque pueden pensar que sos del bando enemigo, y te hacen boleta"_.

El chico se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó su hombro; era el hombre de la limusina. Traía consigo una gran bolsa.

-Te traigo esto, nene. Espero que no seas uno de esos que pide comida para después venderla y comprar drogas o cigarrillos. –el hombre estiró el brazo, alcanzándole la bolsa. El jovencito la miró, y esbozó una sonrisa dedicada al hombre. Pero la emoción que lo invadió, la alegría, fue demasiado súbita. Y no pudo evitarlo.

El chico abrazó al hombre, diciéndole gracias. El hombre también lo abrazó, y lo miró, y le dijo:

-Hago esto porque no me gusta ver a chicos tan jóvenes mendigar, y porque la hija de mi esposa tiene tu edad, y no me gustaría verla a ella sufrir. La nieve seguía cayendo, y el hombre ya se iba, cuando el chico lo llamó:

-Disculpe, pero… ¿me podría decir qué dice ahí? –señalando el afiche.

-"Vote por Sonomi Daidouji, ella es confianza, ella es país" –el hombre sonrió y entró a la mansión.

El chico comenzó a sentir frío, y se dirigió a un callejón entre dos casas, y allí se acurrucó. Abrió la bolsa, y lo primero que sacó fue un sánguche, y comenzó a comerlo. Luego se fijó que más había allí, y se alegró aun mas. Había un abrigo, un poco viejo y grande, pero que lo protegería del frío. Se lo probó, y con su bolsa se había dispuesto a volver a su barrio, cuando dijo en voz baja:

-Si me vuelvo, me van a robar –y mirando arriba suyo –y acá no llueve. Mejor me quedo acá –y recogió unos cartones y se armó una cuchita.

Esa era una realidad distinta a la vivida por los ricos. En especial para los Daidouji, los más poderosos de la ciudad. Rodeados de lujos, era difícil imaginarse un día sin su baño de sauna o su chef especial.

Completamente una vida distinta a la del joven mendigo era la de la hija de la postulada a presidenta: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Caracterizada por su arrogancia y altanería típicos de hija única, no se privaba de nada.

Todos los chicos la perseguían por su belleza única, por sus ojos azules (NdA: sorry…) y su largo cabello negro, que caía en ondas a su cintura.

Ayudaba a su madre a pensar en las estrategias que podrían hacerla llegar a ganar las elecciones, y una de ellas era la de conseguir el apoyo de aquellos pobres de las afueras de la ciudad, que conformaban la mayor parte de la población. La joven había pensado en pagarles a aquellos algunos centavos para que votaran por su madre, pero la mujer temía que eso se supiera, y prefería una competencia honesta. Por lo menos para los ojos de todos. En especial de los vengativos pobres.

En una ostentosa oficina de la mansión, Tomoyo de hallaba sentada en un cómodo y amplio sofá, mientras que su madre se hallaba sentada en el escritorio, esperando una respuesta de su hija.

-¡Ni loca! –gritaba ella, tratando de no perder la cordura.

-Por favor hija –Sonomi suplicaba a su hija, acercándose a ella, quien se levantó del sillón disgustada –Es sólo un tiempo, ¡aunque sea hasta tener la presidencia asegurada!

-¿Y mi dignidad? ¿No te importa eso acaso?

-Menos dignidad va a tener nuestra familia si llegamos a perder con aquellos chinos. –la hija la miró comprensivamente.

-No por mucho tiempo –dijo Tomoyo, recostándose en el sofá otra vez. –Y que sea lindo.

-Lo vas a elegir vos, tesoro –Sonomi se sentó al lado de su hija y la abrazó –Vamos a traer a los pobres más lindos, y vas a elegir al que te guste, y la gente va a pensar que apoyamos a aquellos, y nos van a votar por ser buenas, y mami va a ser presidenta, nena.

-Bueno –dijo levantándose, harta de escuchar a su madre y sus delirios de ganadora. Se dirigió a su cuarto, y miró a través de la ventana. Comenzaba a imaginarse… ¿al lado de un pobre? En fin, sería sólo hasta que su madre ganara. Sólo esperaba alguno que cumpliera con algunas de sus expectativas, ya que era una jovencita que, además de ser caprichosa, tenía gustos difíciles. Tomoyo miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación a la calle. Se veía a una persona caminar entre la oscuridad, con una bolsa, en medio de la nieve. Seguramente era un indigente, esperando por robarle a alguien que volviera del centro comercial. No le importó, y se fue a acostar a su cama. Pensando en su futuro novio indigente; sólo para que su madre fuera presidenta.

Afuera de la gran mansión Daidouji, más precisamente en aquel callejón frente al ventanal de la habitación de la hija de Sonomi, se encontraba aquel joven, que había jugado su destino, el cual había dado un repentino cambio en sólo un par de horas, permitiendo a aquel infortunado ver el frío y no sentirlo. Esa noche iba a ser recordada por siempre. Porque sabía que su vida podría cambiar, sólo por haberse atrevido a cruzar el alambrado. La barrera que lo había aprisionado durante sus 16 años. 16 años…

**N d A:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito!!…

Seguro ya te imaginás lo que va a pasar… pero en el medio de la historia van a aparecer otros personajes, se van a develar secretos celosamente guardados que van a dar otro rumbo a la historia… pero igual, eso va a ser mas adelante ;)

Dejame una RR!! (es como… mis musas inspiradoras... Oo!! )

Y si tenes un fic, decime cual es ;-)

Arigató!

_**Savannah H.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez!!! He aquí el segundo capi de sta historia!!!

Leí sus reviews, que bueno que les esté gustando XD

En cuanto a este fic, es una reedición del original de una gran escritora (Starhunter...gracias!!!)

Guarda que empieza…

_**Dos Mundos Diferentes**_

Cap. 2

El día despertó al joven muchacho tapado de nieve, que se levantó perezosamente y se sacudió. Miró a su alrededor: las hermosas y envidiables mansiones de aquellos multimillonarios empresarios, políticos, y demás, estaban adornaban el paisaje blanco que había dejado la tormenta de la noche anterior. Sin aquel abrigo seguramente hubiera muerto congelado. Como ya les había ocurrido a varios conocidos suyos.

El chico agarró su bolsa, se acomodó su abrigo usado y comenzó a caminar en la calle, cubierta completamente de blanca espuma. Parecían ser las 8 de la mañana, pero no estaba seguro. Varios automóviles se asomaban de sus cocheras dando señal de ir a trabajar, dejando que el día empezara. Miró hacia la casa del hombre que, afortunadamente y sin querer, le había salvado la vida. La limusina estaba saliendo de la verja, que comenzaba a abrirse. El chico trató de ver a su interior, para agradecer al hombre, pero los vidrios polarizados no lo permitieron. Entonces se corrió a un lado de la calle, cuando la limusina paró frente suyo, permitiéndole ver su horrible aspecto reflejado en el vidrio de aquel auto, e instintivamente se pasó la mano por el pelo. El vidrio comenzó a bajar, y vio un rostro que ya le había parecido ver antes. Miró hacia el afiche de la postulada a presidente, y sí: era Sonomi Daidouji, en frente de él, observándolo con una sonrisa y una mirada alegres.

-Sos perfecto, le vas a encantar –le dijo la señora al joven, sonriendo aun más. -¡Chispa, hacelo subir al chico! –Chispa, el chofer de la familia, bajó del lujoso auto, abrió una puerta y empujó al joven chico desconcertado a su interior, dejándolo frente a Sonomi. Se sintió secuestrado, y se lo veía asustado; la señora comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamás? –preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mirando al chico.

-No sé. –contestó él, impaciente.

-¿Tenés amnesia? –preguntó la señora, y se rió. Pero al no ver respuesta similar en su compañero, se puso seria. -¿Tus padres dónde están?

-No sé, no los conozco.

-Oh, disculpá. –dijo con tono lastimoso, aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho. –Quería preguntarte si querías trabajar para mí –le preguntó sin rodeos. La forma más rápida de acercarlo a su hija era teniéndolo vigilado, y cerca de ella.

-Sí, seguro –dijo sin dudar, ansioso por empezar.

-Bueno, vas a ser mi asistente, pero… -y sacudió una mano delante de su nariz –vas a tener que darte un buen baño. –el joven asintió. –Cuando lleguemos al edificio, te aseás y empezás ahí mismo. O sea, hoy. ¿Emocionado?

-Sí, sí.-no tenía palabras. Era el día de su vida. –Siempre buscaba trabajo, pero no me lo daban por no tener ni identidad, ni ropas, ni nada. Usted sabe, nadie le daría trabajo a alguien como yo.

-Yo sí. Y te va a encantar el trabajo.

La limusina siguió su camino hasta llegar a un alto edificio, en pleno centro japonés. El chico nunca había estado allí, por lo que eso era un paraíso por descubrir. Sonomi caminó, indicándole al chico que la siguiera. Así, cruzando escaleras, pasillos y ascensores, Sonomi le indicó el baño y, luego de media hora, el chico era irreconocible.

Su cabello antes enmarañado y sucio brillaba, a pesar de ser preciosamente negro. Sus ojos, antes ocultos entre la suciedad de su rostro, resaltaban azules de la piel albina. Vestía un traje que lo hacía ver más adulto, pero que le sentaba perfectamente.

La mujer no podía sacarle la vista de encime, y no dejaba de repetir 'le va a encantar'. El jovencito seguía extrañado ante las acciones de esa mujer. Pero a la vez estaba enormemente agradecido.

La mujer se levantó del escritorio en el que estaba sentada, acercándose al chico que estaba parado en la puerta, tomándolo del brazo y sentándolo en un cómodo sofá. Él dudaba mucho que esa nueva vida fuera a incomodarle.

La mujer se veía satisfecha por algo que él aun no descifraba. No sabía a quién le iba a encantar qué cosa. Pero en la mente de la candidata había un pequeño problema sin resolver aun: el nombre del chico. Era muy común que los jóvenes indigentes no supieran nada de su familia, pero siempre tenía algún nombre, aunque fuese inventado.

-¿Cómo te decían en tu barrio?-preguntó la señora, sentada en un pequeño sillón frente al hermoso joven.

-Nene. Chico. Pibe.

-Espero que no te moleste que te elija un nombre, ¿verdad? –dijo la mujer ansiosa.

-No, no hay problema –sólo esperaba que tuviera buenos gustos.

-Tiene que ser un nombre importante… pero primero hay que buscarte un país, porque la gente importante viene de lugares grandes, avanzados, desarrollados… -la mujer comenzó a caminar en ida y vuelta, pensativa, hablando sola. El chico comenzaba a inquietarse. ¿Iba a tener una identidad? No iba a ser de verdad, pero alguien la iba a creer. ¿Iba a ser importante? Sí, y seguramente para más de uno. ¿Iba a tener un nombre? En sus 16 años nunca había tenido nada más que simples apodos.

-Vas a ser inglés –dijo la señora, parando en seco y señalando al chico sorprendido. –Los ingleses son educados, buenos mozos, ricos –y comenzó a caminar otra vez. –Te podés llamar John, Michael, Paul, Sam, ¿qué nombre te gusta? ¿Michelle, Oliver, Eric? Decime, no tengas miedo.

-El último que dijo. –le respondió el joven 'inglés'.

-¿Eric? Eric, Eric… Eriol… ese nombre me gusta más. Eriol… es más misterioso. ¿no te parece? Te van a recordar fácil.

-¿Y el apellido? –preguntó 'Eriol', ansioso por su ya casi completa identidad.

-Hiiragizawa. –la mujer no había dudado un segundo –Eriol Hiiragizawa. Y naciste el—

-23 de marzo –dijo el chico.

-Trabajo terminado. Bienvenido Eriol Hiiragizawa –y Sonomi le estrechó la mano a su nuevo asistente. Y quien la llevaría a la presidencia de Japón.

'Eriol' solamente pudo mirar a la mujer, sin estrecharle la mano. Sonomi aun lo miraba, con la mirada sobre la mano del joven, esperando una respuesta. El chico respondió a la mujer, pero aun no podía decir nada.

¿De verdad todo eso estaba pasando? No podía creerlo. Subir desde el infierno hasta el cielo parecía imposible de creer, pero a él le había pasado.

Haberse criado en la calle, sin padres ni hermanos ni conocidos, obviamente, había tenido sus consecuencias. No sólo el hecho de haber pasado hambre, frío, sueño, dolor, angustia… sino el hecho de no conocer el mundo que lo esperaba. La codicia, la avaricia, la envidia… Cosas tan comunes, tan cotidianas… pero a la vez tan lejanas para alguien que no sabe del mundo, que no sabe que los demás lo envidian, lo celan, e incluso lo odian. Y lo peor, quizá, pueda ser la traición. Haber vivido en una mentira durante tiempo. Durante años. 16 años. Y sin saberlo. Y para lo que aun faltaría pasar mucho tiempo.

ÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔò

El primer día de Eriol en la empresa de la candidata fue solamente de 'adiestramiento'. La antigua asistente de Sonomi llevaba al nuevo asistente a recorrer el lugar y conocer al personal, ambientándolo.

Mientras, la mujer mantenía una conversación con su hija, que estaba en la mansión:

-¿En serio me decís, ma? –decía Tomoyo, ansiosa por conocer al tan apuesto joven que su madre le describía. Parecía salido de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Alguna vez te mentí, hija?

-Ay, no, mami, nunca –dijo Tomoyo, en tono sarcástico.

-Este chico es… perfecto, hermoso… ¿y sabés qué es lo mejor?

-Mmm, no.

-Que lo podés dominar, nena. Es tan sumiso y tierno que lo vas a adorar.

Madre e hija seguían hablando, cuando Eriol entró detrás de la antigua asistente, quien se despidió y se fue, dejando al joven a solas con la señora.

A esa hora ya estaban preparando el lugar para cerrarlo y terminar el día, y Sonomi pidió a Eriol que la acompañara.

Ya fuera del complejo de oficinas, la mujer y el joven subieron a una limusina, la cual se dirigía a la mansión Daidouji, cosa que el chico no sabía.

Eriol seguía asombrado por tanto lujo. No entendía por qué no había cruzado el alambrado años antes, por qué no se había propuesto cambiar su rumbo. Simplemente las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido. Su vida había sido una pesadilla de esas en las que no podés despertar, en esas que, estando aun despierto, te persiguen como león a su presa, la cual no tiene escapatoria. Pero que de todas formas sigue tratando de escapar… y corre y corre… aun sabiendo que va a ser alcanzada, devorada por las fauces de la cruel realidad. Y pocas veces, muy pocas, esa presa es salvada por algo superior, que toma control de su vida. Pero esa presa, inocente animal, no sabe lo que espera

El joven chico miraba a través de los vidrios del automóvil, el cual recorría rápidamente las calles somnolientas del centro de Tomoeda. Gente de compras, autos último modelo, luces titilantes, carteles luminosos… Era el urbanismo, cosa que había estado oculto ante los ojos de Eriol. Lujos, fama, fortuna, dinero, riquezas, ¡esa gente parecía poseer el mundo en sólo una bolsa! Pero vio algo que contrastaba con todo eso: un pequeño buscando quién sabe qué en un tacho de basura. Metido de cabezas en la porquería, Eriol lo miraba. Fueron segundos, pero parecieron minutos. Y Eriol no sólo vio al pequeño indigente. Sino que también a él. Que ahora estaba en una lujosa limusina. Teniendo el mundo, cuando ante son tenía absolutamente nada más que lo puesto.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Espero que no te moleste vivir en mi casa –le decía Sonomi, con una amplia sonrisa y con una mano en el corazón.

-No… digo, yo… -decía Eriol dubitativo. ¿Cuántas noches había dormido en una casa, bajo un techo? Ni una sola en su vida. –Digo, sí… Si no le molesta…

-Ay, no, va a ser un placer… Ya de paso te presento a mi hija, ella es taaan dulce, y a mi esposo, él es un sol…

-…- Eriol miraba sorprendido a la mujer. ¡Qué muestra de confianza! ¡Cuánta amabilidad y solidaridad la de esa familia! –Emmm… sí…

El lujoso vehículo siguió su rumbo mientras Sonomi le hablaba al chico sobre su querida y bellísima Tomoyo, dejándolo atónito. ¿Realmente existiría alguien con tantas virtudes? Debía conocerla.

Ya en el barrio de la mansión Daidouji. Eriol reconoció el lujar y la casona. En la entrada, había un hombre parado. Era el que le había alcanzado la comida y el abrigo.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Eriol.

-Ay, él es nuestro mayordomo. Es parte de la familia, es todo un amor, un tesoro, qué buen hombre.

¿Qué era un mayordomo? ¿Por qué esa mujer hablaba tan bien de todo el mundo? ¿Por qué lo llevaba a su casa? ¿Por qué le había dado un trabajo? ¿_Por qué le había cambiado la vida?_ Esa mujer, según él, se había ganado el cielo.

Al entrar a la mansión, Eriol quedó realmente atónito ante tanto lujo y belleza.

Frente a la puerta principal, en el interior de la casona, habían dos escaleras que se dirigían a un piso superior y, a ambos lados, unos pasillos que seguramente conducirían a otros salones, aun mas grandes, lujosos, esplendorosos y magníficos que aquel hall de bienvenida.

-Chelo, sacale el abrigo al caballero y hacelo sentir cómodo mientras yo llamo a la ternura con patas, o sea, mi hijita. –la mujer subió las escaleras para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones. Eriol no podía dejar de admirar el interior de aquel salón. Chelo, el mayordomo, quien había entrado después de ellos, le sacó el abrigo al joven y lo condujo a un salón de estar (living) enorme, con sofás gigantescos y súper cómodos. Eriol se sentó en uno de ellos, a esperar.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el chico escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo. Era Tomoyo, vestida con un vestido largo celeste, casual pero a la vez elegante. Eriol permaneció mirándola unos segundos hasta que se levantó. Notó sus ojos y su cabello, su piel y sus facciones. Sonomi se había ahorrado demasiados detalles.

-Supongo que vos debés de ser Eriol, ¿no? –le dijo la jovencita quien, aunque trató de disimularlo, no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules del caballero delante suyo. ¿Realmente había sido un mendigo? De haber sabido, lo hubiera acogido antes. Tomoyo se acercó a él, quien comenzaba a sentirse intimidado.

-Emmm… -dudó un poco. ¿Él era Eriol? ¡Cierto! –Sí, soy yo. El mismo. –y sonrió naturalmente, encantando a la chica. Realmente Sonomi se había guardado detalles.

-Un gusto entonces. Espero que podamos conocernos mejor –decía Tomoyo, con tono seductor. Después de todo, su único deber era conquistarlo y parecer enamorada por su amor no-rico, demostrándole al mundo que a la familia Daidouji no le importa el dinero, sino lo que uno lleva dentro. Eran engaños.

Tomoyo trató de entablar una conversación con el callado y tímido joven, cuando entró un hombre. Era, a simple vista, un ejecutivo importante, por su talla y compostura. Seguramente el jefe de familia, el esposo de Sonomi y padre de Tomoyo.

Y así pasó la noche, entre conversaciones, encuentros, gente nueva, dispuesta a integrar a tal apuesto galán inglés a su familia.

Después de la cena, llevaron a Eriol a una habitación ubicada frente a la de la joven Daidouji.

El chico entró y fue al armario, al baño, recorriendo cada rincón. En el armario había ropas como las que él usó durante tanto tiempo, pero nuevas y limpias. Debajo de la almohada de su cama de dos plazas había un pijama, ropa que el joven no dudó en ponerse. Por primera vez iba a dormir en una cama, en una mansión, sin frió, con la panza llena y contento. Se estiró sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de una chica. Era Tomoyo. Su sonrisa, su simpatía, su voz… Era realmente bella, comparada con las negritas de los barrios hacinados detrás de aquel alambrado.

En eso, escuchó un golpe a la puerta. Se levantó para abrir, pero la persona entró primero. Eriol quedó sentado en la cama, mirando el espectáculo. Tomoyo estaba entrando a la habitación con un camisón de seda negro cortísimo con un escote amplio, el cual dejaba ver sus curvas delicadamente marcadas. Si quería conquistarlo, seducirlo y sorprenderlo, lo había logrado.

El chico la miraba boquiabierto. Miraba cada movimiento suyo con atención. Estaba fascinado. Tomoyo se sentó a su lado, y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, bobo? –le dijo riéndose, golpeándole suavemente al hombro. –me da vergüenza que me miren así…

-Perdoname, es que yo… no… no sé….

-Está bien. Quería que habláramos. –dijo Tomoyo, mirando por sobre su hombro, bajando su tono de voz, tratando de hacerlo más sensual. Eriol sólo la miraba. –Me parecés re lindo, sabés, y… bueno… ¿te parezco linda yo? –y lo miró a los ojos. El chico estaba impactado.

-Eh, sí… -Eriol estaba atontado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin dejar que Eriol reaccionara, Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Primero de forma desesperada, pero luego, cuando el joven comenzó a reaccionar, apasionadamente.

Por la mente de Eriol solamente pasaban los ojos de Tomoyo y sus dulces maneras. Pero por la mente de la chica, además del galán al que estaba besando, pasaban la fama y fortuna que conseguiría ella al ser su madre presidenta de Japón.

Desde la puerta, Sonomi observaba la escena, cuidándose de no ser vista. Su hija sabía una parte del plan: lograr tener el mundo en sus manos. Pero la otra parte, la parte secreta, la parte oculta del plan, le devoraba poco a poco el alma. Pero sabía que no podía develar ese secreto. No ahí, no ahora. No en ese momento. Ver lo que estaba viendo le carcomía la conciencia, sabía que no debía. Pero si su hija y, en especial el joven, no la perdonarían nunca. Ella se hundiría, y terminaría en las calles, mendigando. Debía aguantar, soportar ese peso. En el momento oportuno develaría la verdad.

Con una lágrima en su mejilla, la mujer se retiró en silencio.

Por lo menos su hijo, a partir de ese momento, tendría una vida decente.

Eriol estaba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, que en esos momentos era débilmente alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? No mucho. Tomoyo había salido corriendo, dejándolo allí, solo. Él solamente pudo quedarse mirando hacia la puerta, viendo cómo la chica salía del cuarto. Y hasta ese momento, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Hasta que, de repente, se quedó dormido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

No sabía lo que le había pasado. Varias veces antes ya había besado a otros chicos, pero con él, sólo con él, sólo con ese beso, había sentido algo distinto. Y no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero la sola duda de no saber lo que estaba pasando con su corazón la hizo escapar, dejándolo allí. Tomoyo miró por la ventana hacia la calle. Sólo esperaba que el plan de no madre funcionara, y que no fuera todo en vano.

Sonomi, en cambio, no podía dejar de llorar en los brazos de su esposo, quien no entendía absolutamente nada. Primero había visto a su mujer correr a su cuarto, y luego vio a su hija hacer lo mismo. Odiaba no entender a las mujeres. Su esposa seguía llorando desconsoladamente, con la angustia de no poder desahogarse con su marido.

Y así pasó la noche. Entre llantos y sueños. Entre falsas esperanzas y el dolor de no revelar un secreto.

Su hijo…

ÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔò

Una semana había pasado ya desde el día en que el joven mendigo encontró un lugar en la mansión Daidouji. Su vida había cambiado, ¡y cómo! ¡Hasta ya tenía novia! La prensa no descansaba un solo día de fotografiar a la joven pareja de compras en aquellos días invernales, paseando en sus lujosos automóviles o simplemente tomando un café en algún bar cercano.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendía a los periodistas y paparazzis era el aspecto del joven. Siempre acostumbraban a ver a Tomoyo con chicos de alta alcurnia, perfil alto, modelos, o hijos de gente rica, poderosa y conocida. En cambio, este chico parecía normal. Hasta ese momento sólo se sabía que era un jovencito inglés, que había conquistado a la chica sólo con su mirada, ya que no poseía dinero. Entonces, ¿debía ser la familia Daidouji tan pretenciosa como se pensaba? El hecho de que la jovencita saliera con un chico pobre comparado con ella, daba a pensar todo lo contrario. A los Daidouji no les importaban las apariencias, ni las fortunas, ni las riquezas. Sino que sólo se fijaban en el interior de las personas, fueran pobres o ricas. Y eso tuvo un impacto importante en la población tomodiense, cansada de tener políticos estafadores ansiosos de poder. En espera de aquel ser noble que se preocupara por el bienestar de la gente. Tal y como Sonomi Daidouji.

En una mansión tan lujosa como la de los Daidouji, pero un tanto más alejada, un joven se encontraba sentado en un amplio sofá mirando televisión, en la cual aparecía la chica Daidouji y su novio, Eriol. El chico, de cabellos castaños, apagó la TV y, con el semblante enfadado, se levantó del sillón, cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en ida y vuelta sobre sus pasos.

-Con que eso es lo que planean, ¿eh? –el joven, hijo de uno de los candidatos para la presidencia del país, Hieng Li, hablaba solo, en un tono casi amenazador –comprarse a la gente… Buen plan, pero muy misterioso… Demasiado diría yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? –la novia del joven chino, Sakura, entraba a la habitación cuando vio a su novio. -¿Otra vez pensando en los Daidouji? Bien sabés que tu padre va a ganar de todas formas, no te preocupes por esas cosas –entonces se acercó, rodeó al joven con sus brazos (quien hizo lo mismo) y le dio un beso corto.

-Pero traman algo, y… y… no me gusta que jueguen sucio. –

ÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔòÔò

**N de A:**

**Antes que nada, kería responder los rr sobre el 'origen' del fic: es una reedición del original de una gran amiga (Starhunter... Gracias!!!)**

**A ls que ya saben como sigue, no digan nada:D dejen el suspenso...!!!**

**El fic va a tener menos capis q el original (ya q no puedo subirlos muy seguido...) para q tenga por fin un final (el cual estoy escribiendo yo! o**

**Sin más q aclarar, espero q les guste y q lo vuelvan a disfrutar tanto como yo!**

**Dejen sus rr! Son la verdadera y única inspiración para sentarse al teclado a producir algo realmente bueno!!!**

**Muchas Grax!!!**

**/// Savannah H ///**


End file.
